


Distraction

by dnitegirl



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, M/M, Parent Death, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 09:06:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3644622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dnitegirl/pseuds/dnitegirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kael mourns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> Moving this over from my Kael rp tumblr finally. I wrote this drabble about half a year ago and figured I should finally transfer it. Takes place in the middle of the novella 'Blood of the Highborne'

Only when the flames obstructed all vision of his father’s body did it truly sink in for Kael that his old life was over. Before, everything just felt like a nightmare, some horrid dream he would wake up from any instant. It was as if all his worse fears were coming true the moment the messenger to Dalaran had regretfully told him his father had been slain and by the very monster he had been warning everyone about years ago.  Since then, everything had been so sudden, so unreal.

But now, as he realized he would never see his father’s face again, everything felt all too real.

 Kael didn’t even register that he was to focus of everyone around him until Rommath, who stood close, muttered a hushed, “My Lord.” At the words, Kael’s focus grounded and he looked around. Surrounding them, was all that was left of the elves in the city, a morbidly small amount, but still enough to intimidate him. Apparently, the pyre had not only cause a realization within Kael, but to everyone there.  Whispers could be heard throughout the crowd, words like “King”, “Rule”, “Save Us” rang in his ears.

No. Not now. He knew what was coming, that everyone expected him to take up the crown. The very idea sent an unpleasant shutter down his spine. He turned to Rommath again, wanting to cling to the one he trusted the most. The terror must have been so present on his face that Rommath gestured for Astalor for them to leave. Thankful for the opportunity to escape, he lowered his head and followed them away from the crowd. As it became clearer to the crowd that Kael had no words for them, no rousing speech, they began mumbling in dissent and grew louder with every step they took. Kael tried to give it no mind though. They didn’t want to hear him when he first arrived so he doubted they would even listen now.

They retreated into the tavern, the very place that held his father’s body only hours ago. The only sign remaining that he had even been in here was the broken Felo’Melorn laying on the table. 

 Kael went over to the blade for the second time that day. “When everything starts to settle down, I’ll assign someone to reforge it.” Those were his first words since the pyre had been set up. His voice was tired and worn from the sorrow that surrounded them all.

 ”Yes My Lord.” replied Astalor. “I will gather a list of our best remaining smiths for you over the next few days.”

Remaining… that was how they would have to think of everything for the days ahead. Lor’Thermar said they were still hunting for survivors, but it had been days since the attack and based on the population he saw in the Bazaar, they couldn’t keep their hopes up.

"Thank you." He said, voice barely above a whisper.

There was silence then, Kael just emptily staring at the sword, it’s shattered state a perfect metaphor for the state of their whole race. It was too much, the hopelessness and despair. It would swallow him whole.

After a while, Rommath spoke up, “Kael, My Prince, there are important matters in which we need to discuss.”

 Kael sighed. “Not tonight. Please, just give me this one night to grieve.”

 ”But-” Rommath was cut off.

"Kael has a point." Astalor said quickly, "It has been a long day for us all. Some rest should be in order." Kael couldn’t hold Rommath’s eagerness against him. His friend had always been like that. He smothered his emotions with business. It was how he coped. 

Kael nodded, then headed for the staircase. “I’ll be upstairs. Astalor, if you would, guard the Sword for the night. It will need protection from looters until we can find a safer place for it.” Half way up the stairs, Kael paused and thought for a moment. “Rommath, come join me.”

A beat of quiet as Rommath processed Kael’s words, then “Right behind you.” And in a few seconds Rommath was indeed next to him.

Upon reaching the second floor, Kael searched out a suitable room for the next few days. Several of the rooms had been ransacked, but there was one that still remained in relatively good condition.

He pushed aside the cloth curtains and sat down for perhaps the first time that day on the bed.

Rommath followed, though he did not sit. Instead he leaned against a wall. “My Prince, or should I say My Ki-“ 

"Don’t." Kael clenched, unwilling to hear the full word.

"But you are the next in line for the throne, are you not?" 

Kael, hunched over, ran a tired hand down his face.  “Rom, can we do away with the formalities. Please?”

"Fine, Kael, if that is what you wish."

"I just… I need a friend right now, not an advisor." Rommath had been his closest friend for as long as he could remember. Astalor, he had known since Dalaran, Rommath, he had known since childhood. Despite the other’s stony exterior, Kael had no doubts to whom he rather confide in.

So many worries and fears were running through his mind. He knew he needed to express them rather than bottle them. It could be harmful if he just stewed in his own thoughts at the moment.

Rommath nodded and went to sit next to him. “Tell me what’s on your mind.”

"Where to even start?" Kael said with a mirthless chuckle. "It hasn’t even been a full week since I’ve learned of this slaughter. Everything  has been happening so fast. I’m supposed to lead and I can’t even get them to listen to my pathetic attempts at a speech. Lor’thermar isn’t even the Ranger-General and he’s doing a far better job at leading our people then I could ever hope."

"That isn’t true and you know it. Lor’thermar has simply been here since the conflict began. Our people have simply learned to trust him just as they will learn with you."

"I should have been here though. "

"You had business in Dalaran. You could not have anticipated any of this."

"But that’s just it. I’ve spent so much of my life in a city I owe nothing. They are right to doubt me. I am not the prince they deserve." Kael took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "Father warned me about this, but I didn’t listen."

Rommath gave him a sympathetic glance. “Give them time.  Their wounds are still fresh. They’ll come around.”

"My Father is dead Rommath." He spoke, tears forming in his eyes.  His worst fear for the last several centuries had finally come true. In this moment, he let himself be not an heir to the throne,  but a son who just missed his father.  "He’s dead and I don’t know what I’m doing." His voice cracked and the first tear slid down his cheek.  He let them flow. Outside of this room, he wouldn’t be able to show such weakness with anyone, but here, next to his closest friend, he knew he could drop his guard.

"It’s too much." He continued, gasping for air as more tears fell. "I’m already failing at everything and no one even wants-"

He stopped when he felt an arm wrap over his shoulders. He was tugged over and he soon found his head resting against Rommath’s shoulder. It was so unlike anything Rommath had ever done, but Kael wouldn’t question it. If Rommath was offering rare affection, then Kael would welcome it.

For a while, they sat there together, Kael quietly sobbing into Rommath’s shoulder. On occasion, Rommath would murmur reassurances to Kael. “No matter what happens, you’ll always have me.” 

When Kael had no more tears to shed, he lifted his head, revealing his tear stained face. Rommath made eye contact with him, pity clearly evident. 

Kael then acted on impulse, leaning forward enough to capture Rommath’s lips with his own. It was a terrible idea, but a part of him craved the distraction. 

What was perhaps even more surprising was Rommath’s reaction.  Kael, if he were to guess, would have expected him to turn away, that he would question what Kael was thinking.  At first, Rommath stilled and Kael nearly pulled back, thinking his prediction was true. Before he could pull away though, Rommath was returning the kiss with an intensity Kael could hardly anticipate. Kael met it though with an equal fervor and soon they were getting lost in one another.

They needed to breath though and the kiss was broken, both of their chests heaving, both trying to comprehend what had just happened. 

Kael came to his senses first, taking the opportunity to search for some explanation. Rommath appeared lost in thought, a puzzling expression on his face that Kael didn’t think he had seen before. 

"Rom…" Kael spoke to get his friends attention, fully ready to explain himself.

Rommath turned back to him, face red, though back in that stern, neutral expression he was used to. “Why did you do that?” He asked, no judgment in his tone.  

"I was looking for a distraction I suppose." Kael answered honestly.

For a split second, Kael could have sworn he saw a pained look flash on his friend’s face, but it was gone as soon as it appeared. “I can still provide that if you wish.”

Something still didn’t feel right. Rommath was acting strangely and Kael didn’t-

Oh.

Suddenly everything clicked into place; Rommath’s enthusiasm, his constant loyalty. The more he thought about it, the more sense it made.  How Rommath closed off his emotions around Kael, his hatred of Jaina… Countless little things he just associated to having a loyal friend…

How had Kael been so blind all these years. 

Rommath must have sensed his realization as he stiffened like a cornered animal.

Kael raised a hand and gently cupped his friend’s cheek. Rommath flinched at first, but was soon leaning into the touch. “How long?”

"Please don’t Kael." Rommath shook his head, but he held Kael’s hand with his own. "Do you still want this?"

"Yes but you’re in lo-"

"It’s lust Kael, not love. Don’t get confused." And it was sad how easily Kael could see through that lie. "I want you, let’s just leave it at that."

"Rommath…" Kael said, thumb moving to stroke at the hand that held his. He couldn’t make himself feel the way Rommath felt towards him, but perhaps this could be enough. They could take refuge in one another in this broken time. Kael would welcome the physical distraction, and who knew, perhaps feelings could be developed over time. Rommath wanted it. Kael wanted it. Kael couldn’t see anything wrong, but a small piece of him felt dirty. 

He disregarded that part for the time being and shoved it deep down. Closing his eyes, he kissed Rommath again, lips moving more tentatively. Only when Rommath slipped a hand to hold Kael’s head in place, fingers tangling in his hair as encouragement, did Kael let himself enjoy it.

It didn’t take too long for them to return to the eagerness of the first kiss. Rommath’s desperation was evident and Kael was happy to give.


End file.
